Health
Health in Battlefield games is a measure of a soldier's life in hit points (HP). So long as a player has health, they can take action as normal. Damage reduces health, and causes death when health drops below 0. Various sources of healing (usually provided by the Medic class) allow a player to regain health. A similar game mechanic is used for vehicles, with a gauge representing how much more damage they can receive before being destroyed. This is generally referred to as "armor", though actual armor protection remains the same. A wrench or repair tool can be used to restore a vehicle's health. A player's (and vehicle's) health usually appears in first-person view HUD (exceptions exist, such as Battlefield 1943 which lacked a health meter), and can also be seen by teammates. Enemy health is typically not visible, but various gadgets in Battlefield 2142 allow players to see an enemy's health. Infantry Health In most cases, players have a maximum health of 100 health points. In Hardcore, players have a maximum health of 60. In Battlefield Heroes, the various classes have different amounts of health. In Battlefield Play4Free, the Toughness training option can increase the player's health from 100 to 110. When the player's health is not 0, the player is considered alive and can perform actions as normal. When a player's health reaches 0, the player is considered dead. They are either put into a wounded state or killed. Injury Indicator In earlier games, to remind the player of their current health, a heartbeat sound typically plays when the player has less than 10% health. In addition, the screen loses some color and goes into black and white. After the player heals from 2% or higher they will regain their proper vision and the heartbeat goes back to normal rhythm. In later games, visual health indication are still present, though often present themselves in different ways. As Battlefield 1943 lacked a health meter, the player's health is indicated entirely through appearance of redness around the edge of player's screen. The player is dead when it reaches the middle. In Battlefield 3, taking a hit will cause a splatter of blood to appear on the edge of the player's screen. If a player is injured, their view will be blurred. In Battlefield 4, taking a hit will cause splatters of blood to appear on all edges of the player's screen, and cause slight color changes. If a player is injured, their view will be reddened. In Battlefield 1, taking a hit will cause a curved red sign to appear near the player's crosshair, directing towards the source of damage. If a player is injured, their view will be reddened. Healing If players are injured, they must find a source of healing to regain health. Typically, healing is provided by a class with a healing gadget. Gadgets of such a type include Medkits, Auto Injector, Bandages, and Adrenaline Shots. These are typically exclusive to only one class in the game, to encourage teamwork. Battlefield 1943 introduces Regeneration, allowing players to automatically regenerate their health if they stay out of combat and avoid damage for some time. In Battlefield Heroes, some abilities can be used to restore health. In games featuring Suppression, this state can interfere with healing. Vehicle Health For vehicles, the health system works largely the same as infantry. If a vehicle has health, it is able to move and attack and use its equipment. Once a vehicle lost all of its health, it will explode, killing all of its occupants instantly and harming bystanders with the explosion. The destroyed vehicle's hull—or parts of it—can hurt or crush infantry, and obstruct the movement of other vehicles. After Battlefield 3, vehicles beneath a certain percentage of health may be disabled, and Battlefield 4 allowed vehicles to take Mobility damage if enough damage is done in a single attack. Repairing In multiple games, vehicles are repaired with a Repair Tool or an analogue gadget (e.g. Wrenches). In Battlefield 1943, vehicles are still repaired through the use of a wrench, though fighter aircraft like the F4U Corsair and A6M Zero can have their health replenished by flying over an aircraft carrier or runway that belongs to the pilot's team. Like with regeneration, vehicles in later games also tends to have self-repair functions, though at a slower rate than with a Repair Tool or an equivalent gadget. Trivia *In Battlefield 3, due to rounding, it is possible to survive with 0 health, but any further damage will kill the player. Category:Concepts